Unattainable
by Textcrazy2011
Summary: Losing her virginity to legendary QB Edward Cullen had not been on her to-do list after being abandoned in a bar on a Friday night. One-shot! Edward/Bella


**Losing her virginity to legendary QB Edward Cullen had not been on her to-do list after being abandoned in a bar on a Friday night. One-shot! Edward/Bella.**

* * *

_Just something that has been on my mind for a while. It's probably just going to remain a one-shot unless I get inspired to continue it as a full story. So, enjoy!_

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

It was a Friday night and I was ready to kill Alice when I saw her next.

After being at work for over six hours dealing with a class of strong willed students who believed they held enough knowledge that it exceeded my own, meaning in their eyes they didn't have to sit down and take in my educating lectures, I had been more than ready to call it a night and curl up on the sofa with a hot tea and maybe a good book.

But no, Alice had somehow managed to persuade me that not only was I becoming some kind of a hermit by spending my free time in my own company, but that it was turning me into an loner.

She didn't approve.

I could kind of see where she was coming from, but it wasn't as if I had anyone in my life to spend that kind of time with. I didn't date. I didn't live close enough to Charlie to have a brilliant relationship with him since I had moved out at eighteen, and my mother was a lost cause completely.

I had my work colleagues and Alice, but that worked for me. Couldn't she see that? It wasn't as if I was miserable, I was content and that suited me just fine.

But no, even as I thought back to our phone conversation a few hours ago I still couldn't pin point the exact moment where she had managed to convince me to ditch my nightly plans of a good book and to get dressed up to have a girls night out.

I would admit, while I had been dreading it I had been happy at the opportunity to spend some more time with my best friend for the past five years now.

We had met when I had applied for Seattle university to do my three year English Language and Literature degree at their campus, and I had fallen in love with not only the professors but the old historical buildings as well.

Alice had been my dorm roommate and we had clicked instantly. I had managed to get her to focus down on her studies in fashion merchandising, and she had helped to bring me out of my shell.

We had clicked instantly. But when it came down to relationships we were as different as two people could be. She liked to give out her heart freely, to jump into relationships head first to try and find her soul-mate, while I was the complete opposite. I didn't like to get too intimate, which was probably why I was still a virgin at the age of twenty five.

It sucked, I know.

I knew it wasn't a common occurrence, and it wasn't as if I had never been hit on before. I had had my fair share of men approaching me, but everything just felt _off._ It was either I didn't like the way they were looking at me, or that they were too close, or even at one point I had practically ran from one bold male who thought it appropriate to slap me on the arse to gain my attention.

I hadn't felt at all bad when in my rush I had accidently elbowed him in the neck in my rushed exit.

Karmas a bitch.

Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth I lightly chewed on the quickly swelling flesh as I thought back to the text Alice had sent my no more than half an hour a go. Usually she was good at being on time, but after leaving me on my own for the past hour I had expected a quicker text if she planned to cancel.

So no, when she had managed to get me to make an effort in getting myself dolled up for a girls night out I had not pictured sitting stiffly on a bar stool, on my own, nursing an severely over-priced vodka and tonic.

I wanted to shrivel up and die.

The idea of grabbing my small clutch and making a run for it had crossed my mind many times, but that part of me who valued money just couldn't walk away from a drink which had cost more than I had ever thought I would be willing to pay for one. I was not about to leave my expensive drink after having just shelled out for the cost of it, nor was I willing to down it in one either.

I was not the kind of girl who had the tolerance for it not to affect me if I polished it off in one go, and I was not willing to make the mistake of doing something I knew I would regret in the morning.

I didn't have the confidence, nor the lack of shame.

Huffing out a breath, I tapped my plain nails on the wooden bar as I barely managed to resist the urge not to call Alice up and order her to get her arse over here. She had sounded excited on the phone and I didn't want to be a kill joy to ruin her night, even if she had ruined mine.

What I would give to be in my pj's at home right now…

Sighing in defeat, I cringed as I caught a brief glimpse of my reflection as I glanced upwards. Whoever had the idea to put a mirror on the backdrop of the bar clearly didn't have those with a lack of self-confidence in mind when they designed such a thing.

While I knew I wasn't ugly to look at, I was very much aware of the fact I wasn't drop dead gorgeous either. Not to mention I was not at all comfortable in the dress Alice had dropped around my house for tonight either.

To say it was tight would have been an understatement.

According to Alice every female had a little black cocktail dress in the back of their wardrobe for occasions such as these, but clearly she hadn't planned for the fact I wasn't like most women. I didn't pride myself in my appearance, I preferred comfort over style and nights like these…well I was more of a hermit than a night goer clearly.

Ever the woman with a plan she had dropped around one of hers. As soon as I had zipped it up I immediately regretted the fact that I didn't own a decent enough dress acceptable for such an occasion.

I doubted Alice had taken into account that she was very much more petite than I was, in more ways than one.

I felt like a grade A slut.

Instead of it coming to just above the knee it rose up to my mid-thigh, showing off a hell of a lot more skin than I was comfortable with. The last time I had been this naked, and in public, was when I went to the beach one year with Alice and her parents.

Even her mother showed more flesh than I had, something Alice seemed to find great amusement in whenever it was brought up.

Bitch.

An even bigger downside, however, wasn't the fact my legs were bare for all to see, but the unwanted attention I was receiving around my chest area.

Alice's height wasn't the only thing petite in comparison.

My C-cup breasts were bursting to escape the black confines that was the top of the dress, wanting to experience the delicious taste of freedom. The girls also looked as if they were suffocating me, pushed up uncomfortably against my chest leaving me having to resist the urge to stick my hand down and shift them around, and that was not fucking happening.

_I know girlies_, I mentally sighed. They weren't use to this type of abuse.

Not to mention I thought I looked like a tramp.

Alice had tried to say that it meant I had a fabulous cleavage on show that every girl would be jealous of, but as I looked around I saw that while I believed I was incredibly underdressed I was surprisingly one of the still mostly covered out of the other women.

I admit, it was a relief on my part.

Still chewing on my lips, I tried to ignore the few random looks I was receiving from the more creepy guys in the bar. I knew _New Moon_ was one of the more popular places, and it was only the fact Alice was friends with the owner that I had been allowed inside in the first place, but I honestly had expected it to be a more upscale place when it came to the dress code.

Apparently that was a mistake on my part, unless it was tramp night.

_Ugh, _I did not belong here. Alice was so going to be on the receiving end of a tongue lashing the next time I saw her, and if she thought I was going to be doing this again she had another things coming. It was not an experience I had the intention to repeat, ever.

So what if at times she called me boring? I liked my job. I liked my life. Sure I could expand my social skills, but at the cost of making me miserable? Fuck that! Alice was just going to have to get used to the idea that I wasn't about to roll over and take this shit anymore.

I was my own woman for Christ's sakes!

What was the famous saying…don't fix what isn't broken? And my life was far from broken.

It wasn't until I had been accepted into a professor position on a trial basis at the same university that I had studied at, and gotten to know my students on a slightly more personal level that I realised just how good I had it. I had witnessed girls coming to me in tears because either their boyfriend had cheated on them, struck them or worse yet it was their own family members they were having difficulty with.

Renee may have been a bitch who shouldn't have been allowed to raise a child when she couldn't even look after herself, but I could honestly say she had never raised her hand to me. Not once had she left a mark on my skin or physically assaulted me in any manner.

It was hard to complain about your own life when you were made aware of just how good you had it.

Not to mention it didn't help my reserves about dating when I witnessed my students being torn apart, humiliated or broken hearted when relationships ended badly. In fact, it only seemed to fuel my reasoning that they were simply too messy to get involved with.

Nope, my life was a good at the moment.

I wasn't as bold as some women, nor was I Alice. I didn't need a man in my life to be happy, not when it became clear when I was younger that I naturally shied away from the whole intimate aspect where things…touched.

I shuddered.

How Alice was able to have one night stands I didn't know. Being that vulnerable, that _naked_ with someone you didn't know or trust…to me it was more than a tad disturbing. I wanted to throw up at the thought alone.

What the hell was she thinking when she pressured me into coming tonight? Not only did she know I was a virgin, but if this was her idea of hooking me up then surely she must be off her rocker. She could call me a prude all she liked, I doubted that was going to be changing any time soon.

I was such a freak.

Releasing a heavy sigh, I raised my glass to my lips, partly hoping that a sip of alcohol would be enough to settle my nerves before I had a mental breakdown in public.

Licking my lips, the sharp taste of the diluted vodka warming my chest, I frowned as I ran the pad of my finger around the damp rim of the glass. I knew Alice meant well, but to leave me stranded in an environment she knew I was uncomfortable in with nothing but a quick text saying her new boyfriend had surprised her with plans, was not like her at all.

Since when did she put a bloke over girl time? I was curious to know if she reckoned she had found her soul-mate. If so, I had to admit I was curious as to just what type of man had managed to capture her over energetic heart. He must really be something special that was for sure.

Already sick of the loud music and lack of personal space, I greedily gulped down the strong liquid before almost instantly regretting it when the previous warm feeling in my chest turned into a light burn.

_Fuck, maybe that wasn't the best idea. _

I knew there was a good solid reason as to why I didn't drink.

Shaking my head, I blinked rapidly as I quickly placed the empty glass down while trying to fight against the effects of the alcohol. It may only be a vodka and tonic, but paired with the quick consumption and lack of tolerance I knew driving was out of the question even if I was technically under the limit with one drink.

_Thank god I took a cab._

I couldn't have been sitting there for more than ten minutes after trying to clear my head after my stupid decision when I felt someone slip into the bar seat next to me. I barely resisted the urge to naturally shy aware, mentally cursing them since I could clearly see another empty seat a few metres away.

Why couldn't they have gone to that one?

Reaching down to nurse my sore feet, the straps of my small but deadly heels digging into my pale skin, I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard a distinctively masculine throat clear next to me. I fought the urge to look, but I didn't know the guy so clearly his throat clearing wasn't for my benefit.

Right at that moment I loathed Alice as I thought _fuck it_ and began to undo the straps of my heels, wanting them off before they ended up drawing blood. My night was a disaster as it was; the last thing I wanted was for it to get any worse by going home with ruined feet.

_Cough Cough_

Once again I ignored the masculine sound of a throat clearing. Whoever he was trying to get the attention of was either intent on ignoring him, or was rude enough not to care either way. Though, once again it wasn't any of my business and I was not about to get involved.

Chewing the corner of my lip I stuck my tongue out slightly in concentration as I desperately tried to push the thin black strap through the much smaller metal buckle. The fact my head was rapidly starting to feel as if it was made of cotton wool wasn't helping either.

Stupid Alice.

Stupid drink.

Stupid shoes.

Could this night get anymore pathetic?

"Excuse me?"

Clearly Mr Impatient was sick of being ignored, and while his question wasn't directed at me I couldn't help but shiver slightly at the low and husky tone of it.

_Delicious…_

I had never been one to crush on men, but I had a feeling if this guy was as handsome as his voice then he would have no trouble getting himself a bed mate for the night. But even if he was trying to get my attention, I wasn't interested.

Bella Swan did not do one night stands.

It wasn't that I thought they were cheap…well, I kind of did, but if that's what people wanted then I didn't see the harm. Just because I didn't agree with them didn't mean I held it against people. Alice was my best girlfriend after all, just because she freely gave away her heart and body didn't mean I thought any less of her.

She was looking for her soul-mate, and according to her the best way to find it was to experience whether or not you had chemistry with a person.

Good for her.

"_Ah_," I breathed happily once I got it unbuckled. Grinning, I began on the second only to jump when I felt a large hand touch my shoulder slightly.

Snapping my head up, wide eyed, I felt the sharp retort which had been resting on my tongue catch in my throat when I caught sight of the man who had taken the stool next to me.

His voice did not do him justice.

Now just because I had never had the experience of sex, it didn't mean I was unable to appreciate the male form in all its glory. I may have never seen a naked man in the flesh, but as the Adonis raised a brow in my direction I couldn't help but feel my cheeks flood with colour at the sight of him.

Now I wasn't one who followed the Greek mythology in detail, but even I couldn't help but compare this man to the god of beauty and desire.

So why the fuck was he trying to get my attention for?

Figuring he must have touched me by mistake I made a move to follow through with undoing my shoes only to pause once again when he started speaking. There was no doubt that he was addressing me as he shot me a crooked grin that had me fighting the urge to squirm in my seat.

I was so fucked.

"So I finally managed to get your attention then?" he grinned.

I stared.

"I saw you sitting here alone and I wondered if-"

He was cut off from whatever he was about to suggest when a group of girls started to approach him giggling. I frowned, wondering how they managed to have such confidence to be able to just boldly make their way over in such a way.

And was it just me or were people taking _pictures_ of him? I mean sure he was hot, that being an understatement, but to actually want to document it…it was kind of creepy, and sad.

Shaking off the feeling that he looked somehow familiar, I brushed my thickly curled hair over a shoulder before bending down to continue to work on my other shoe. This time he didn't stop me.

Only vaguely aware of the conversation he was having with the group of girls I rolled my eyes at their highly pitched giggles, looking up briefly to glance at the clock only to sigh when I saw it was eleven already.

I wanted to go home.

Figuring I had spent enough time torturing myself I tried to get the attention of the bartender for a glass of water only to scowl when the uniformed bartender seemed more interested in staring down the cleavage of one of the girls surrounding Mr Adonis to even bother to see me.

Was I that invisible?

"Can I buy you a drink?"

I jumped.

Was he talking to me?

Against my better judgement, and sanity, I looked in his direction with a curious eye only to see that he was staring intensely in my direction, his lips curved but with annoyance in his eyes.

"I'm just after a glass of water," I cleared my throat. "There's no need-"

Seconds later one was sitting in front of me. I stared at it. Charlie being a cop meant I was very much aware of the spiking of drinks which went on in places like this, but surely a glass of water was fine? I had seen the bartender prepare it right in front of my eyes after all, so it wasn't like it had just been randomly given to me.

"Thank you," I reached out to take a sip before staring at my phone.

"You're welcome." Was he still speaking to me? "Would you like to dance?"

Seriously?

"Uh…"

"Or you could join me in my suite."

_Ugh…_I had expected nothing else. At least he was more polite about it than the few other men who had tried to approach me since I had gotten here. Within the first ten minutes I had cheesy chat-up lines, but it wasn't until a drunken idiot approached me telling me bluntly that he wanted to see my lips around his cock that I realised just how pathetic and immature so many of the guys were.

I was in my twenties, and yet I was surrounded by children.

"No thank you," I spoke politely. "I'm not interested."

He seemed shocked, flinching back as if I had just slapped him in the face and I almost laughed at the fact he was clearly used to women falling at his feet. I didn't blame him, he was good-looking after all, but if he wanted sex he had come to the wrong person.

I just wished my girly bits would get the message.

"Husband?" he purred after seemingly getting over his shock. I was actually surprised he was still sitting there. Most would have walked off by now.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'.

His eyes widened that little bit further. He licked his lips. "Boyfriend?"

My lips curved as I shook my head, partly wondering why I was seemingly enjoying his company. Normally I would have already freaked out, and yet here I was, nursing a glass of water he had gotten for me, seemingly as calm as a cucumber.

Jeeze, just how strong had my drink been?

"So," he drawled. "No husband, no boyfriend…girlfriend?" he wiggled his brows.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Still I answered with a polite but honest "no."

Crossing his arms to lean on the bar I was suddenly once again hit with the feeling that I really had seen him before, but for the life of me I couldn't think where. He was definitely not the type of person a girl forgot easily, so I had no idea why I was having such difficulty placing him.

Would it be rude for me to ask?

Probably.

"Is there a specific reason you are denying me?"

If I was hearing correctly I had the strong feeling that he was genuinely confused as to why I wasn't jumping at the opportunity to hop into his bed. He looked kind of adorable. It was just a shame I was very much aware of his eyes staring at my very visible cleavage.

Then again, he was a bloke so I expected nothing less.

"It's nothing personal. I just don't do" I gestured between us "this."

He quirked a brow, looking amused. "This?"

"One-night stands. Hook-ups. Sex with strangers" _or ever in my case, _"being seduced-"

"I could introduce myself," he grinned, but it felt forced, as if he wasn't used to it. Still, it didn't change the fact that he was so fucking gorgeous it was almost painful. "Then we wouldn't be complete strangers."

Why didn't he seem as pathetic as he sounded?

"Look," I turned to face him fully. "I'm really not interested. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else to sleep with, but I really don't want to get involved with you."

See, that was a nice let down…right? I wasn't used to having to turn down such nice speaking guys, usually I was stuck with the jerks I didn't give two shits about.

He scowled. "I am very much aware I could have any girl in this pathetic bar in my bed, but I approached you."

I simply shrugged. What was I meant to say to that?

He ran his fingers through his hair, whether it was in frustration or irritation I didn't know. Probably a bit of both. I watched as he seemed to have a mental argument with himself before he sighed, relaxing his shoulders before holding out his hand. "Edward Cullen."

He looked at me as if it should ring a bell.

Should it have?

Fuck, it would make sense considering I swore I know him from somewhere, but considering he didn't seem to know my name I figured we mustn't have met on a personal level before. It was a relief, I didn't have to feel like a bitch for pretty much forgetting him.

But by the looks of everyone staring at him, whispering and taking pictures while trying to be subtle about it, I had a strong feeling I really should know who he was.

"Bella," I reply dryly. Reaching for my clutch I downed the rest of my water before reaching for my phone. "I really had better be getting home, thanks for the water."

Reaching down to grab my shoes I sighed in relief as my poor injured feet were released from their prison. It wasn't until I rose to my feet, jumping off the stool that I stumbled slightly only to be held firmly but gently by Edward before I landed face first on the visibly filthy floor.

I flushed about ten shades of red as I felt the pressure of his fingers curled around my upper arm as he held onto me. I really needed to get a grip.

"T-thanks," I stuttered, wondering where all my previous calmness had wondered off to. I now felt like an emotional wreak.

As I looked up I reddened further when I noticed just how tall her was, his dark copper red hair catching the lighting of the room as he looked down at me in concern. He looked just as surprised as me at his reaction.

"Uh…"

"Let me walk you out at least," he offered. I narrowed my eyes slightly, wondering whether or not to trust him. He sensed my hesitation. "I'll be good, I promise" he held his hands up in surrender and I cursed the fact I seemed to miss his touch.

This was the last time I was even so much as touching alcohol. It was so pathetic I was this drunk from one drink, not even a completely pure one at that. It seemed all it took was a shot of vodka and I was nearly two sheets to the wind.

_Christ_…

"Thanks," I mumbled as I stumbled my way to the exit. It wasn't until I got there that I realised I hadn't even phoned for a taxi that I cursed. "Fucking hell."

Hearing a grunt like moan I frowned before looking towards Edward, wondering if the sound had come from him. It wasn't until I caught sight of the clear lust in his eyes and the fact his hands were practically trembling that I shuddered. I may not be experienced in the ways of sex, but I knew a turned on guy when I saw one.

I didn't have to look towards his crotch to know he was aroused.

_Fuck_, this hadn't been planned at all.

"Uh-umph!"

The next thing I knew I was pressed against the outside door of the building, just out of view from the quickly growing queue outside, as firm lips moulded over my own innocent one's as he groaned into my mouth on first impact.

I literally trembled in his arms.

It wasn't as if I had never been kissed before. In fact my first kiss was in high school with a boy named Jared. It had been a quick press of lips and it had left me sweaty and panicking. I still had regrets about dealing with the situation by kneeing him in the groin in front of his friends. At least he found love in Kim, so all worked out well in the end when she soothed him back to health.

But Edward's kiss…I had never felt anything like it before.

It was firm, but while it should have been rough as he pressed the full length of his body against me, instead I found myself trembling in desire more than fear and panic as I hesitantly move my hands which had been resting against my sides to gently press against the deep blue shirt he was wearing.

He groaned as soon as I made contact.

Pulling away I chewed my lower lip, flinching slightly as I felt how swollen it was. He chuckled, lifting his thumb to gently pull it from between my teeth.

"Careful," his eyes were dark. "We don't want you biting a hole in your bottom lip now do we?"

It wasn't until that moment that I realised I was panting, my chest rising rapidly as tried to gain control of my breathing. Face hot, I managed to resist the urge to fan myself while I desperately tried to clear my head.

I couldn't think with him being this close to me.

"You are so beautiful, Bella" he stared at me intently. I squirmed. "Can I kiss you?"

Hadn't he already done that?

When I didn't immediately protest he took it as a sign of approval on my account and slowly bent his head to once again capture my lips. Surprisingly, I let him. Instead of pulling away, of panicking and running from the new sensations he was inflicting upon me, I let him.

And just _felt_.

Hesitantly, I opened my mouth onto to jump slightly when it was suddenly invaded with his persistent tongue. My toes curled and I groaned lowly in my throat as I gently touched it with my own.

He seemed to sense my lack of confidence as his kisses took on a less aggressive quality, his lips softening against mine as he gently used his right hand to cup my cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin there.

It was perfect.

I was only vaguely away of Edward calling a cab, of not being able to get enough of his kisses as I didn't object when he gently led me into the back seats. I barely noticed when his hand moved to run up and down my bare thigh, of his mumbled words to the cab driver as his lips soon found the soft skin of my neck.

I had no idea it could be so _sensitive_.

Moaning as he sucked on the flesh there I shuddered when I felt his warm hands creep higher, my fingers tangling in his hair as I practically purred against him in obvious delight. I felt like a cat in heat as I nearly climbed on top of him only for the cab to stop and Edward to pay the driver.

Eyes closed, I didn't protest as he pulled me into his arms only to carry me inside. My thoughts were a jumbpled mess of confusion and lust as I didn't question as to how he managed to get into my apartment when I had the key in my purse. I only barely noticed the fact I wasn't on my own bed as soon as I was gently lowered on the softest sheets I had ever felt against my near naked skin.

"Christ your beautiful."

Smiling despite myself, I opened my eyes only to see him hovering over me, a look of pure want on his features as he smiled down at me with that crooked smile of his that I couldn't help but squirm over.

The next thing I knew I was gently moving to unbutton his shirt. Shocked at my own boldness I couldn't help the flush which deepened on my cheek, my face hot and my breathing rough as I tried not to let my trembling fingers prevent my intentions. Just because I wanted to see more of him didn't mean I had to go all the way, right? We were in a hotel room; I could play around for a little before leaving. Hopefully he wouldn't mind. He seemed like a decent enough guy.

"You want some help there?" he grinned when it took me what must have been minutes to unbutton the first two buttons.

"Nope," I smiled up at him.

He chuckled but I didn't let it bother me. Edward seemed content enough to let me go at my own pace which I was relieved of. While I certainly hadn't planned on this happening, I couldn't help but want to try and explore it since I wasn't freaking out for once in my life.

I didn't know what it was about Edward, but I had decided to explore and clearly he was a willing participant.

Finally managing to get his shirt open I felt my legs tremble as I took in all that pale muscle on show. He may not have a lot of bulk, but his lean form was absolutely delicious to look at.

I scraped my nails down his chest.

"Jesus," he breathed, head tossed back. "Harder."

Biting my lip I obeyed obediently, digging my nails into his flesh deeper as I dragged them down his chest with just enough force that he could really feel it without drawing blood. I knew I wasn't into that type of foreplay, that much I was aware of.

I yelped loudly when the next thing I knew I was straddling him, the sensation of him being hard underneath me taking a few moments to get used to. Steadying myself by balancing my hands on his chest I felt my entire form flush from head to toe as I took in the way he was staring at me.

He looked at me as if he was the predator and I was his prey.

I was shocked to find I _liked_ it.

"Can I take your dress off, Love?"

Hesitating just slightly I relaxed when he made no move to rush me, clearly understanding my nerves for the situation. I doubted he realised that he had gone home with a virgin though, and I couldn't help but be slightly worried about his reaction when – if – he found out.

I had heard that some guys didn't like it.

Figuring I wasn't about to get this opportunity to be this comfortable with another person any time soon I answered him by turning around so I was still straddling his thighs, but this time it was my which was facing towards him.

"Bella?"

I smiled at his confused tone. Wasn't he meant to be the experienced one here? "It's zipped up at the back."

Hearing him curse his stupidity I shuddered as I felt his long fingers brush my hair off the back off my neck. I leaned for head forward, feeling the curls frame the sides of my face as he worked on finding the zipper.

I was practically shaking from anticipation.

Licking my lips I resisted the urge to lean away when I felt his fingers trail down the bare skin of my back as he slowly slid the zipper down. For the first time I was going to be almost naked in front of a man, a man that wasn't my father who had changed and cared for me when I was a child.

I fought against the urge to stiffen at the thought.

"So soft," I heard him whisper to himself as his fingers glided against the available skin of my back. "Here, let me take it off."

Chewing my lip I reluctantly lifted myself up just enough for him to loosen the fabric from my behind before he pulled it carefully over my head. I fought the urge to comment when he threw the suddenly empty fabric to the floor. I couldn't afford to ruin it, Alice would have my head since it was one of her favourites.

I shook my head, Alice should not be on my mind right now.

Turning back around I felt my body flame with heat as I took in his hungry expression as he stared at my tits, the lacy bra I was wearing not leaving much to the imagination. I may not have planned to get this intimate with a total stranger, but that didn't mean I didn't like to wear sexy undergarments since it gave me a boost of confidence.

Plus, it wasn't like anyone knew what I had on underneath.

Until Edward that was.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Bella!"

I looked away. "You're just saying that."

Guys did that all the time, right? Tell their one-night stands that they meant everything to them, that they were pretty and amazing all for the reason to get them in the sack. He didn't need to bother with that now. Not only did it make me uncomfortable, but he already had me half naked and in bed for goodness sake.

He had gone were no other man had gone before.

He looked at me strangely. "You don't like compliments?"

I shrugged.

"Because I'm not just saying this, Bella. You really were the most beautiful woman in that bar tonight."

I flushed brightly, shaking my head as I looked anywhere other than him. He sounded sincere, but how many others had he told the exact same? I wasn't a fool by any means.

Bending down I brushed my lips against his. "I don't think it's quite fair that you still have your jeans on, do you?" I quirked a brow.

The questioned seemed to do the trick and distract him. Shooting me a lustful grin he quickly got to work unzipping his jeans before somehow managing to lift me up just long enough to kick them down his legs.

I had not braced myself for the fact he was going commando.

Now I may be a virgin, but I would shamefully admit that I wasn't shy when it came to the porn industry. I had been to a bachelorette party a few years back with a friend of Alice's from work; it had turned out to be a highly humiliating experience. Not only was I taken the piss out of because I couldn't share any sexual experiences, but they found the fact I seemed utterly clueless hilarious.

At least the bitch of a bride had a good time.

In order to prove them wrong I had left early and googled 'porn' as soon as I had gotten home. It had been an…enlightening experience, that was for sure.

Though it turned out I had taken a strange fancy to boy on boy action.

It had been unexpected, but not all that disappointing.

So when I was presented with the sight of Edward's cock, not just that but his hard and pulsing cock, I couldn't help but be rendered speechless.

It was big.

And uncut.

And had he shaved his pubes?

Shaking the thoughts from my head, not wanting to get distracted, Edward didn't seem to have any issues with laying back and letting me devour him with my eyes. While I had never thought the female vagina was anything attractive to look at, I couldn't help but find my thighs trembling and sex soaking at the sight of his twitching length.

While it knew it was most likely down to the fact it showed just how attractive he must have found me, I couldn't help but drag my nails down his chest in delight as I imagined it inside of me, reaching places that my fingers couldn't.

I wanted it.

I wanted _him_.

Deciding not to let this opportunity go to waste, I licked my lips before deciding that if I was going to do this than I was going to do it right.

I, Isabella Swan, was going to suck his cock!

"_Fuck_ baby!" he grunted making me wonder whether I had spoken out loud instead of in my head.

I couldn't bring myself to care.

"You can suck me all you like, Love. I want nothing more than to see those delicious lips of yours wrapped around my length, taking me deep into that pretty throat of yours."

_Damn_, Cullen had a thing for talking dirty it seemed.

It made me wetter.

Leaning down to peck him on the lips briefly I pulled away before he could deepen it, eager to get things started while the alcohol was still playing a part on my emotions. I would never be bold enough to do this without some liquid encouragement.

I was too much of a prude to.

Dragging my lips lightly down his chest I paused when I reached his twitching length, chewing briefly on the corner of my mouth before deciding _what the hell_ and dragging my tongue from balls to dip only to be surprised at the fact I wasn't put off by the musky taste of him.

In fact, it was kind of hot!

Turned on and encouraged by his groans and grunts I got to work, sucking, licking, tasting, tugging, groping, anything I could think of in order to both experiment and get him off.

Turned out, he had other plans.

Before I could make him cum like I had planned, it turned out Edward had other ideas as he pulled the tip of his erection from my mouth where I had been eagerly sucking it before pulling me up in order to crash his lips to mine.

I moaned, loudly, in response.

I was vaguely aware of the sound of ripping and Edward moving one of his hands from where it had been tangled in my hair towards his own cock, but it wasn't until I felt a sharp burning sensation as he unexpectedly thrust into me that I pulled away in order to yelp out in surprise, my eyes watering and teeth clenching as I heard Edward curse.

"Bella…Bella…"

I was barely paying attention, too concerned about the fucking monster between my legs to really understand a word he was saying as I buried my head against his neck. I was conflicted, did I want him to pull out or not?

_Fuck…_

Couldn't he have at least asked instead of assuming?

_Bastard! _

"Shit!" I heard him curse before he was gently brushing a few loose curls away from my face. I was so fucking relieved that his hips had frozen on entry. "Bella?"

"What?" I grumbled against his neck, only answering due to his soft tone. He sounded both regretful and concerned which only added to my humiliation.

"Are you a virgin?"

I scoffed. "Well, I _was_ until a few minutes ago. Thanks for that by the way, a warning would have been nice."

"B-but…how old are you?"

Scowling, I reluctantly muttered "twenty-five" while trying to ignore the fact that now the pain had dulled down to a dull ache I was dying for him to thrust against me, my clit pressed against his public bone making me actually tremble with the desire for him to move.

Would it sound slutty of me if I demanded him to get to work?

Probably.

Even in my head it sounded as if it should have some from a whore who was on a time limit.

"H-how have you managed to stay so…innocent?"

I scowled before shrugging. "Never felt comfortable around people," I finally admitted in the end.

I gritted my teeth as I felt him twitch inside of me at my admission. It felt good, more than good, and I had to fight the urge to buck my hips in order to feel the natural slide of his cock rubbing against my inner walls.

"And with me?"

I flushed, relieved that he couldn't see it from where my head was pressed against his neck. "I was surprised I felt as comfortable as I did with you."

Silence.

"You should have told me."

"To be fare I didn't plan on you just…penetrating me like that." I was on the defensive and I knew it. "Are you disappointed?"

I felt him shake his head, his large hands running up and down my back in what I figured was a soothing manner, but with my arousal at the height as it was, I was more turned on than comforted.

"Fuck no!" I jumped slightly at his loud exclamation. "I knew there was something special about you the moment I saw you sitting at the bar on your own."

I chewed my bottom lip as once again there was silence. "You didn't even take my panties off," I muttered, bright red in the face.

He seemed to consider it for a few moments before he realised other than my dress and shoes, I was still wearing my panties and bra since he had yet to remove them. It surprised me that I hadn't felt him move my panties to the side when he had made it known he wished to penetrate me how he had ended up doing.

Talk about classy.

"Fuck," he cursed. "I really am sorry, Bella."

I shrugged.

"No, I mean it. Your first time should have been somewhat special and here I am, treating you like a bimbo on a one night stand."

I fought against the urge to snap at him that this was a one night stand. It didn't seem to be the right thing to say when he was actually trying to apologise.

Pulling away from him I moved to straddle his waist, his pulsing cock still buried deep inside of me. I couldn't help but grind my hips, wanting to feel what sensation it would bring, only to gasp as delightful tingles seemed to run through my system.

"We can still make this night work," I moaned as I threw my head back, moving to pull myself off him slightly only to hiss in pleasure when I felt the ridges of his cock rub against my sensitive insides. I almost screeched when I let myself drop back down, being impaled on by his cock while he made his own noises of appreciation.

Seeing him grin that lustful grin of his I was once again taken away by his beauty. He was so fucking gorgeous that I couldn't help but wonder just what the hell was he doing with a girl like me.

A particularly hard thrust of his lips had my thoughts abruptly stopping as I allowed myself to just be taken with the sensation of being so intimate with another human being.

It was perfect.

* * *

**~~(Morning After)~~**

* * *

_What the fuck…_

Rolling over in my bed I groaned as I felt stiff, my whole body aching as I moved to rub the sleep from my eyes.

What the fuck happened last night?

Trying to remember proved to be more difficult than I had first thought, well, that was until I opened my eyes only to freak out when I saw that I wasn't in my bed at home.

_What the…_

"Holy shit," I cursed when I rolled over only to catch side of a sleeping Edward. It only took his soft expression as he slept for everything to come rushing back. The ache between my legs, the stiffness of my limbs, my sore and swollen lips…

Well, apparently I was no longer a virgin.

Not giving myself time to freak out, I knew I had to get out of there. I may not be experienced in the matters of what to do after a one night stand, but I had watched enough movies and heard enough stories that the owner of the bed didn't take to kindly to their one night stand staying any longer than necessary.

I still didn't know how I managed to fall asleep so easily.

Not wanting to risk waking him up, I carefully pulled myself out of bed which proved more difficult than I had hoped considering I only then just realised there was a heavy arm wrapped firmly around my waist.

Could this morning get any worse?

Apparently so, as when I had finally managed to detach myself from him it turned out I was unable to locate my panties anywhere. My bra had been handing on the bottom bed post – how it had gotten there I didn't know – but my underwear…nowhere to be seen.

I was so mortified.

When it came to trying to locate my purse and shoes I finally took the time to have a quick look around his place. I mean I couldn't hurt, right?

His place was big, but it looked more like a penthouse suite than it did somebodies home. It was richly decorated and their seemed to be a lot of football related items as I looked around his living room once I had caught sight of my clutch and heels.

Football must have been his secret obsession.

Catching sight of what looked to be an expensive trophy sitting on his mantle place I was curious enough to take a few seconds to read the encryption.

_Heisman Trophy_

Oh shit.

The next thing I knew I was in even more of a rush to get out of there. Panties be damned, I did not want to be there when he woke up that was for sure. I _Knew_ that I recognised him from somewhere, that he had that face that I knew I remembered from some place.

The fact he was a professional football player, a famous and desirable one at that, hadn't even crossed my mind!

I was fucked!

Literally.

I did not want to be referred to as some kind of groupie. Edward Cullen was a playboy that was for sure, and I wanted no part of it. It was clear I had just been another notch on his bedpost and it killed me that while I had been an amazing night, it had been tainted with the fact it wasn't special to him in the slightest.

He did this on a nightly basis and the fact I was just one of many _hurt_ more than I would have liked to admit.

I wanted out.

As far as I knew, Edward Cullen had never managed to seduce me into his bed. I would be nothing more than a distant memory, if even that.

I was going to kill Alice when I saw her next.

Her arse was mine!

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
